


Forged in Fire

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, FIx It, He speaks the truth, Instead of causing problems Sam resolves them, Pre break up, Sanvers Endgame, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, This will not lead to the break up, possibly supercorp too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Samantha goes to the readily available resources in National City when she notices her growing powers are starting to be too obvious.  Notably meeting Maggie there. This is at the end of 3x05 but before the break up happens. I'm fixing the break up and writing a different plot because ew.  Also Mon-El won't be a thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam leaves her home in a hurry that night, the shirt and the jacket with the holes, the flattened bullet all stuffed in one of Ruby’s old backpack, she packs a change of clothes, she packs like she’s going out of town for a few days. She’s heard the stories on the news about anti Alien sentiments, whispers of secrets organisation bent on taking out anything that might be a threat, CADMUS comes to mind but surely they’re not the only ones. The news are on her mind more these days, especially since one of her friends just bought a media empire, she knows there’s more to it than what’s on the screen.

She gets into the car and drives until she reaches downtown, she parks right in front of a building. That’s when fear takes over, that’s when her hands starts to shake, that’s when she wishes she could feel as strong as her body. Her mind flashes on the bent metal in her hands, a headache is working its way into her skull. She forces herself to peek at the building again, to read the indications written plainly upon it. :NCPD Science Division: her eyes roams over the parked cars. She’s about to drive away when she sees the familiar face, wrought with worries and pain, approaching one of the cruiser, quickly she steps out of the car and shouts loud enough to be heard. “Maggie!”

The detective turns her attention to the voice calling her name, drawing her out of the dark clouds hanging over her head. the arguing with her fiancée had been wearing on her and she still had to go back there likely another round of fighting, or worse. She recognizes the woman, a strong surge of anger blast through her core and Maggie barely manages to force a smile. The desire to blame Samantha for the oncoming, ongoing pain is there but she powers through and raise her hand in greeting.

Samantha darts across the street and Maggie wonders how good of an idea it’d be to joke about Jay walking when they finally meet on the street corner. “I need to talk to someone from the Science division, I know you’re probably in a hurry to leave, but I’d prefer if I could talk to you.” She speaks fast, a nervous glance at the door nearby and then back to Maggie. “I’ll get you a bottle from Lena’s cellar?”

That makes Maggie laughs a little bit and she holds up her hand. “For the record, I refuse the kind offer and I have to warn you that this is an attempt to bribe an officer of the law.” the tone is light and in jest, she needed the laugh and Sam is making it easier for her to fake the happiness right now. She take the woman’s arm and slowly walks toward the door. “I’ll talk to you, I have my private office for this kind of stuff.”

A few minutes later, the office door closes behind the two of them, Samantha surveys the office quickly, the desk is clean and well organized, but the pictures that lays there are all laying face-down and Sam doesn’t show that she saw, instead focusing on the various diplomas on the wall. “Is there an Alien causing you problems, miss Arias?” Maggie asks, the tone is professional and she starts writing notes down on a piece of paper, but not without sending a quick text message to Alex.

You:: got an interesting situation developing, stay close to your phone, might need your help.  
Alex ♥:: Ominous, okay.

She set the phone face down after this.

“You know the Press conference where Lena got attacked, the latest one I mean...” It wasn’t meant as a joke, but both Lena and Maggie are smiling sadly at the accidental humor. Samantha sets the jacket on the desk first, Maggie narrows her eyes a little as she observe the jackets. Then comes the green shirt and Maggie blinks, she sees the bullet hole and then Sam drops the bullet on the desk “I realized I got shot when Ruby told me there was a hole in my shirt...” If it wasn’t obvious before, Sam’s hands are trembling and she’s sweating, the pressure and worries too much to hide away “I have several scars that shows I wasn’t bullet proof before.”

Of all of the things she had expected to come from this particular encounter, someone discovering being bulletproof was certainly not on the list. “Okay, that’s pretty strange.” Maggie looks through a small notebook “I can try to run a few tests with our lab, I’ll need to ...draw blood.” she said in an unconvinced manner. “Until the results are in, you can’t leave National City.” Sam nods to the instructions. “Let me get the kit.” Maggie grabs her phone on her way out and quickly fetches the kit from their lab area, sending a quick text to Alex before returning

You:: Okay, weird situation here. Will need you at DEO.  
Alex♥:: you ok? I’ll be there.  
You:: Yes, need alien med expert.

Sam waits patiently, but it doesn’t take too long before all of the worst case scenarios start playing in a loop in her mind, picturing the black vans and the masked agents taking her away, tears wells in her eyes. Maggie comes back with the little med kit box and sets it on the desk. “Okay, you’re obviously scared out of your mind.” Maggie places both hands on Sam’s arm, sitting on the edge of her desk. “I know this is not something fun, but here’s a few things that might help.”

  
After a short pause to think about what she was going to say. “If things proceed the way we think, The Alien Amnesty act will grant you enough time to sort everything out. Your daughter was born in the US and as such, she’s a resident of the United State, the only thing that would change for her is that her parentage would be noted in her medical files.” Maggie explains with the kindest of tone, she’s seen a lot of out worlders have these same kind of concerns, especially in the wake of CADMUS kidnappings. “If the kit doesn’t work, we’ll discuss what happens after. Okay?”

Sam was fighting hard to restrain her panicked response, clutching at the edge of the desk and breaking off a significant portion of the flat surface on Maggie’s desk as a result, to her horror. Maggie seems just as surprised and takes just one prudent step away. “Super-strength too, you’re full of surprises.” she tries to joke, it lightens the mood slightly. Maggie pry the box opens, disinfecting the needle and exposing Sam’s arm, trying to jab it to draw blood. The needle breaks. Silence in the detective’s office as Maggie set the kit aside, puts the shirt, jacket and bullet in evidence bags.

“What happens now?”

“Protocol is that I call a secret government organisation, they come here and take you to their headquarters and they run test on you. This sound extremely scary, but given that I’m actually the official liaison agent, I can actually promise you this is not going to be like what you’re imagining.” She return her full attention to Sam and further explains her trust “I got shot by an alien weapon once, they patched me up.” Maggie sits on the broken part of her desk, looking at Sam in the eyes. “As the Liaison agent, I can take a cooperative person to their headquarters personally and not get anyone fired.”

Sam chuckles a little bit there, nervously and she shrug her shoulders. “Can you tell me how long? What’s going to happen with Ruby?”

“How long, no, I don’t know. I can promise you the Ruby is going to be as safe as she can possibly be.” Maggie said solemnly, for all of how she felt about children, she knew Alex wouldn’t let anything happen to a child. Neither would J’onn.

“Then I’ll be cooperative.” she said with a heavy sigh, nodding her head and extending her hands, presuming she’d need to be cuffed.

Maggie picked up on the gesture. “If you can break my desk in half?” she demonstrate with a simple gesture of her hand"handcuffs aren’t going to do anything to hold you back. Just get into the passenger’s side.” she said under her breath as they both exited the building, getting into the cruiser, Maggie starts to drive away.

The drive to the DEO a familiar one for the detective, but lately she found herself dreading it, the pit in her stomach kept growing each time. All of her insecurities coming to life before her eyes and despite the steel resolve with which she’d fight for what she wanted, there was a part of her that had already accepted defeat. Maybe if the woman right beside her had been part of their friend’s group, she might have picked up on the hints, but she had enough issues as it is.

They parked near that building downtown, stepping out of the cruiser and headed for a door that was marked as closed, Maggie ran an id card over a hidden reader and the door opened. “Okay, all doors from here can handle your strength.” Sam seems to be rather surprised by the statement, yet she followed. Headed for an elevator, which takes them only one floor down and opens the reveal the main room of the DEO. “Welcome to the Department of Extraterrestrial Operation.” Maggie opens her arms and shows her the way. The pair is greeted by Alex, Winn and J’onn, all of them sporting a rather curious, worried stare to the two women.

Alex is confused as to what Samantha is doing there, she’s in agent mode clearly. Samantha is shocked to see Kara’s sister standing there, hands on hips and demanding answers with nothing but a power-stare, even Lena’s wasn’t that intense. The other two people with Alex also get an introduction by Maggie. “This is Agent Danvers, Director Henshaw and Agent Schott.” the two of them exchange fist bumps and then motion to Sam. “Samantha Arias here, discovered she was bullet proof at the latest L-Corp conference and her super strength against my desk earlier tonight. Evidence is in my cruiser.”

J’onn stared at the newcomer and then to Alex. “Agent Danvers run the tests,Agent Schott, I’ll need you to prepare the new red room.” then he turns to Maggie and with a completely different, kinder tone. “And I’ll meet you in my office, Detective.” he gave her a pat on the shoulder and left the group, Maggie and Alex exchanged quick pecks on the cheek and a lingering hug before the latter focus on Samantha.

“Okay, come with me, I’ll put you through a scan then we’ll move to the red room and after that you’ll have like, 20 papers to sign and probably a thousand questions.” Alex walked toward the medbay a little smirk on her lips, trying to be a little more casual, already having picked up how much of a nervous wreck the woman was.

Samantha follows, uneasy, uncertain, peeking left and right, visibly hesitant and scared. “What’s going to happen to me ? I...” she takes a deep breath, calming herself and managing to pick up the pace of her walk to at least match Alex’s

“A lot of standard medical test, you’re probably going to meet Director Henshaw personally and it’s a lot less scary than this sounds like.” she repeat and expand. “He’s a good friend, just a bit dour.” she indicate a seat for Sam to take and start pulling out several high tech medical devices. “Normally I’d hook you up with the larger scanners, but I don’t think you’d do well with the kind of restricted space this involves.” Alex picked up a scanner and ran it over Samantha, it beeps and Alex retrieves the little USB like stick, plugging it into a computer. “That one’s actually based on tech Lena and Agent Schott designed.”

Sam shakes her head, almost sick with worries. Seeking a way to distract herself she tries to humanize the woman running the test by bringing her sister. “Excuse the small chat, but, does Kara knows about this ?” she waves her hands around to indicate the whole place. “I mean, I understand why you wouldn’t advertise this, but it has to be hard keeping this from people you love.” Maybe there was something personal in that statement.

“Kara knows about this, but she didn’t always. She even visits sometimes.”

“Is this why Kara is so often absent at work?”

“Maybe.” Alex clears her throat and shakes her head. “Is it that much of a problem?”

“I don’t want to sound like a hardass, but I’m pretty sure if anyone reviews her absences she’s going to have problems keeping her job.” she spoke a bit uneasily. “Or her boss is going to have a lot of explaining to do.”

Alex sighs, she had hoped James could hold it back, but with Lena now in the picture that could complicate things. It also brought a bit of a smirk to her lips, there’s a little flash of realization there that Cat Grant probably knew if she didn’t crack down on it. The woman was not known to be lenient. “This is a lot more complicated than it sounds.” the screen of the computer lights up.

“Normal bone structure, organs are ...woah.” she shake her head, studying the imagery from closer. “I’d change doc if I were you.” she runs her fingers over some oddities. “Because this isn’t a human set up for these organs.” then looks back at Samantha. “We need to run a DNA test”

“Not going to be easy.” she looks at Alex and clears her throat. “Bulletproof, remember?”

“I’ve performed surgery on Supergirl before, you’re not in the shake and bake labs at the NCPD.” a little jab and a little joke, hoping maybe Maggie would hear it, but she wasn’t anywhere near. “Let’s go to the red room.” she helps Samantha up, casually careful about how the other woman’s strength could hurt her.

“You deal with strong aliens often?”

“I occasionally punch them in the face, sometimes I have to patch them up and at times I even have to feed them.” she chuckles lightly at her own joke, it was likely she was desperate for a bit of relief. Samantha seemed to begin calming down, soothing herself down with deep breaths. The last thing she sees before getting inside the red room is the gigantic bay window opening and Supergirl flying in. The door shuts down after.

The area is a high tech laboratory and everything out of Samantha’s nightmare. Every effort to calm down she had made vanished “Oh god, no no no no noo"she rush to the door when the operating table is in sight, the door even starts to bend before Alex manages to hit the button to activate the lights. Red lights bathes the room and the strength leaves Samantha’s limbs.

“This is red sunlight, this is a room so we can operate and perform medical acts on Supergirl without the debilitating effects of Kryptonite.” Alex explains keeping her distance. “The yellow sun gives Kryptonian their superpowers, Red light makes them normal people. This is why you can’t break the door, though we still need to change it now.” pointing to the bent area in the door. “I promise you I won’t harm you, Samantha, there is literally only one other person better than me to perform these procedure and she’s in Midvale.”

Samantha’s paralyzed with fear, the sheer terror tightening her muscles to the point of pain, she turns toward Alex with a set jaw and manages to focus enough to listen to her. “I didn’t have any of this when I woke up, I was human this morning, I cut myself when I cook, I....” she looks at her hands, flexing them.

“This is why we need to run tests. You’ll be home again, we’ll even send agents to protect Ruby if that’s what is worrying you.” Alex said softly, smiling. “Hell, I’ll send Supergirl herself if that’s what it take.” she takes a prudent step forward and extend a hand for Sam to take. “I’m going to run a blood test, for DNA purposes, to understand why these powers just manifested and not before. You’re not a criminal Sam.”

Sam takes Alex’s hand and sits on the edge of the operating table, pulling her sleeves up again, watching Alex works. “Are Kryptonian supposed to be able to breed with humans ?” she worries for a moment about what Ruby could be beside human.

“We assumed that they couldn’t.” Alex’s voice heavy with emotions, turning to face Sam with the needle in her hands. “That’s a lot of hope you’re bringing with you.” the smile is so warm, so full that Sam finds solace in it and finally feels part of the tension leaves her. Alex easily pierces her skin and draw the blood, covering the arm with a bandage. “Did you notice anything with your appetite ?”

“I’ve been hungrier, but, I’ve also been on a diet.”

“I might have some terrific news depending on these results.”

Alex set the blood down into the little machine that had been inspired by the various Alien tech they had encountered and the screen already lit up with preliminary data, which Alex spent some time reviewing. “Supergirl is a bottomless pit of food, if you start getting powers, you might start eating like a madwoman soon.” Alex’s phone vibrate.

Kara: “Clark in there with you?”  
You: “No.”  
Kara: “Who? I see red light”

Alex turns around to Sam. “Do you mind if Supergirl comes in ?”

“You have her on call!? Sure she can come in!”

Alex laughs a little bit too much there and she goes to the door, opening it a bit. “Come in, be warned, awkward conversation within.”

“Pfft I’m never awk...” Kara stood completely stunned at the sight, the door closing behind her.

Alex returns to the little computer screen. “Behold the Girl of Steel.” a shake of her head as she reviews the data as it comes in.  
Samantha is equally stunned at the sight, this was not how she imagined any meeting with Supergirl going, it usually involved Ruby in some fashion, she stands and walks to the other Kryptonian, offering a handshake. “I’m so honored to meet you Supergirl.”

Kara shakes the sensation from her bones and offer a handshake in return, a questioning look to her sister as the shake goes on.

“Well, I can confirm 100% that Samantha is a Kryptonian.” She run her fingers on the screen, over the numbers and little data write ups. “There are...anomalies, compared to you and Kal, but there is no doubt.”

Supergirl smiles a little at that and then turn to her friend, the hands parting and their eyes meeting one another. “Don’t worry, Alex is a fantastic doctor, she’ll figure out everything we can help.”

“Who’s in Midvale?” Samantha asks suddenly, her mind making a sudden connection, thinking there might be other Kryptonian in Midvale.

“Our mom.” she realizes just a moment too late what she said, Alex winces and sigh “Well... make that 21 papers to sign.”

“Wait.. WHAT!?” The exclamation is loud and her attention shifts fully onto a very awkward Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn gives some food for thought to Maggie, Sam helps Supergirl talk about her feelings for Lena and Sanvers avoid the break up narrowly with open communication!

Maggie walks inside of J’onn’s office, no windows, only screens displaying security footage from various area of the D.E.O. headquarters, including a feed from the desert base. Her eyes rakes over every details, every little thing that J’onn chose to let hang around and there’s pictures taped to different locations. Alex and Kara, mostly, but also Winn and James, all of the pictures are smiling pictures. Her lower lips tremble and she takes a shuddering breath, there’s barely anything stopping her from crashing. As the older man quietly invites her to sit down, Maggie complies, not looking at him directly.

He locks the door, his eyes on the detective, fear and pain scratching from the inside of her mind, screaming out to him, he doesn’t pry, he doesn’t reach for her thoughts, he knows already what the issue is. Alex is much less guarded with hers. He sits on the other side of the desk, offers a warm, sympathetic smile and his form shifts, revealing his martian form. This draws Maggie’s attention, as he suspected. “Do you mind if we talk on a first name basis, Miss Sawyer?”

“I don’t mind.” the sight of J’onn taking on his green martian form makes this conversation looks important beyond what a mere debrief might be. “J’onn.” she closes her eyes, pushing down her feelings, shutting her mind down, to his sense, or trying to, a meditative method M’gann had taught her in the past. “What do you need to know.” her voice is cracking with fatigue and emotions. “I didn’t know Samantha was a Kryptonian, so there’s not much I can tell you about that.”

“I will let Alex deal with the situation .” he stops her explanation with a simple raise of a hand. “I’m worried about you” he points in her direction. “I’d like to help you, if you’d tell me what’s the matter.”

Maggie peers at the ring around her finger, she feels her throat squeeze with emotion. “I’m pretty sure me and Alex are over.” a sharp groan of pain, just from saying the words. She clenches the hand into a fist, struggling not to breakdown in tears. “She wants kids and I... never want ‘em.” a shrug of her shoulders. “Just feels like I’m not good enough again, selfish even.”

“You’re angry.” J’onn makes the statement, it’s simple to see for him, the woman looks like she might actually try to punch Kara if she interrupted.

“She proposed to me! She told me I was the most special person in her life, but she rushed everything! I knew that’s what would happen!” she roll her eyes. “But nooo I had to go and fall in love with her anyway.” instead of balling her fist, Maggie was toying with the ring now. “J’onn, she’s a special agent who puts her life in danger every god damn fucking day! She told me Kara became supergirl because she was targeted by an assassin, who tried to crash her plane!” she shake her head. “How the hell is a kid going to fit in all this ? I thought she didn’t want kids because she was an agent” she takes a calming sigh “And I don’t know what pisses me off the most, that she actually does, or that my detective powers failed me.”

J’onn chuckles at the last part, which cause Maggie to exhales something between a laugh and a sob, her eyes wet and shining. “Why don’t you want children? I’m not judging you, but I’m curious.”

“They never shut up” again, a chuckle between the two of them and she sigh, looking at the door, half expecting someone to come in. “Seriously though, I don’t want to risk putting someone through the kind of bullshit I went through, I don’t want to add someone to the world, it’s just cruel at this point.” she exhale. “I’m not the optimistic ball of sunshine that Kara or Alex is.”

“Now why would you say that of Alex?” J’onn was curious, he had an idea of course, but it’s always intriguing when someone share his views.

“Kara is a ball of sunshine in a world where she sees good, she works to make it good by being good.” she looks at her hands, nervous. “Alex sees the good in the world and knows the good people are out there, she’s here to deal with the bad, to protect the good outside. Even if it makes her a bad person.”

“Do you think she’s a bad person?”

“That’s a loaded question, but ultimately, I don’t see the world in good and bad.” she shrugs her shoulder. “I could describe Kara and make her look like the worst person to be around.” she explains and shrug “And I’d still be telling the truth, even though I don’t really think that.” she clear her throat. “I love Alex, I love the intensity in which she drives herself in everything, it’s easy to get burned, but it’s easy to get as passionate as she i.”

“You, of all people here, would know that how society or group thinking can shape how someone views the world, for better or worst.” Maggie nods to J’onn’s words. “I think what you just said exemplify that perfectly.” he smiles and stand up, moving to sit on the desk, next to her in some form of paternal manner. “I heard from Kara how you were going to be an aunt along with Lena and Alex ? For Ruby?”

Maggie narrows her eyes at him, unsure of where he’s going with that. “Yeah, okay.” she doesn’t add anything, choosing to just let the man go on, nervously fiddling with her ring further.

“There’s more than one way to view your situation and it’s ultimately more in your hands than you believe it is.” he clear his throat. “A family, as I’ve come to learn, is something you can become with pretty much anyone.” he points to the door. “Kara and Alex are pretty much my daughters on this world, James and Winn call each other brothers.” he looks at Maggie and sees tears in her eyes. “It’s up to you if you want a mother-daughter relationship in your life or not...” he lets Maggie draw her own conclusion, if only to reassure her about her detective skills.

“You’re saying I should let Alex get that mother relationship while being more of an aunt for the kid?” she rest her head onto her hand and seem close to tears, refusing to say any more, as her lips started to tremble again.

“I’m saying maybe breaking the mold isn’t something that should scare either of you or Alex. Because I promise you any child of Alex will have aunts and uncles beyond what tradition dictate.” both of them laugh a bit. “I’d prefer you break a mold than your own heart, Maggie.” a short pause “And we both know if I have the same talk with Alex it won’t work”

“Stubborn.” she stands from her chair and wraps him into a hug, to hide her tears. “thanks J’onn.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the red room, Kara and Samantha are exchanging awkward glances, between the various questions and information that Alex is providing the two of them. Alex is somehow enjoying the chance to work this late, to keep her mind occupied from drifting into the mess of emotion in her head.

“Okay, so the anomalies are going to take time to figure out in full, because this is weird.” Alex stare at the two of them. “I’m not ruling out the part where you were created in a lab on earth by using some trace DNA from Superman” she points to Samantha with a serious expression. “So anything weird happen, you call me or Kara, okay? This isn’t just for your safety, it’s for the city’s safety.” she stand up and unlock the door, turning off the red light, switching to a yellow set up.

Kara stretches out a little when the yellow star light shines, feeling her powers return. “Don’t worry about calling us, this is literally our job, okay?”

“Aren’t you a reporter too?” Sam asked with a set of narrowed, suspicious eyes.

“Yeah, I got two job, got to keep the ends meeting, I eat a lot.” Kara is joking, but it does cause Sam’s eyes to light up in understanding

“Alex, would you mind leaving us to talk, I have quite a few thing I have to talk about with Kara...” Sam asked, almost bashful.

“Papers are signed, test are done, we just need to wait for the lab to analyze it.” Alex picks up the large stack of papers and NDAs “Sure, I can leave you two be for a bit.” she looks between them, about to say something, she decides against it and leaves the room, heading to the laboratory area.

Once Alex had left, Sam turned to Kara and frowned a little bit, not quite looking angry, but giving her a look that resemble a mother waiting for an explanation. “So, Is that why you’re so close to Lena ?” she points her chin to the crest on Kara’s chest.

“Sam, we were investigating together to clear her name, I stuck up for her when no one would.” she set her hand on her hips and stared right back at Samantha. “I saved her many times... she saved this city more times than I did.” she said with a bit of an intensity to it. “I care for her.” the tension rises, Sam can feel it and it hangs in the air for a long moment, building in silence.

“She thinks you and Kara Danvers are dating, funny right?” Sam stares right back, smirking. “I...” she closes her eyes, chasing away some of the somber thoughts in her mind. “Look, I’m sorry I questioned you like that, I’m very protective of her.”

Supergirl looks to the door and then back to Samantha. “I see that.” she goes to take a seat right where Sam is, shaking her head. “I honestly wish she would figure it out, I wish it’d be simple to tell her.”

“I’m not sure how complicated it would be or why.”

“There’s a lot of complicated feelings there, which doesn’t help.” she looks at the ground and tap her foot on the ground. “First of which, knowing who I am can come with some... problems. Enemies try to harm people close to me. It happened with Alex.” she clear her throat, nervous. “Then there’s the DEO, and then that I’m afraid she’d hate me.” Kara shakes her head “And I don’t know if I could live with that.”

“Ugh, you two are so sweet for each other it’s disgusting.” Sam spoke with a tinge of jest, crossing her arms over her chest. “Ask her out already”

“Yeah that’s ... the rough part. I’m not really...” she cover her face with her hand

“Gay?”

“Well, I’m not, no, but I was going to say ‘out to myself’” Kara said, dropping her arms to her side.

“This sound like the kind of conversation to have over a meal, I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, let’s grab some food and chat. I’ll teach you a few words in Kryptonese.” Supergirl smiles at that, chasing away the gnawing confusion at her heart, leaving the room and heading to the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

Alex is in her lab, letting the results compile, waiting for the rest of the staff to finish working on the first part of the analysis, she’s reading a screen with laser focus when she’s drawn out of her science-trance by a knock on the frame of the door. Maggie is standing there, leaning against the wall, watching her with a little smile and tears in her eyes. Alex’s voice catches in her throat and a smile appear too, she sets a set of papers down and stand there awkwardly.

Maggie moves slowly toward her, kissing her cheek and taking her arm. “I have things I want to say, Alex.” she whispers, pressing her forehead against the side of her fiancée’s head. “I’d rather say them in the morning. I’m way too tired.” leaving the implication of her words hanging for a moment.

Alex lean her head against Maggie’s putting her arm around her waist, walking slowly to the lab’s door. “Alright. I expect an edible breakfast.” that made both of them laugh a little as they walk out of the lab and toward the door, catching sight of Kara and Samantha heading to the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

The morning comes, Maggie wakes up to find Alex reading something on her phone, a clear expression of worry touching her features, when Maggie wraps her arms around her legs, she squirms a little bit. “Did you sleep at all, Alex ?” the voice is croaking from sleep.

Alex shrugs and points to her phone. “I’ve been up for an hour trying to explain to Kara why it’s a bad idea to tell Lena about her identity.”  
“Oh let them be gay” Maggie grabs the phone from Alex’s hand and sets it on the nightstand, burying her face against her side, tickling Alex a little bit in the process, making her giggle and squirm more.

Alex sigh heavily once the tickles subside, and bury her face into her hands, trying to hide that she’s about to cry already. Maggie sits up, rubbing her back and waiting for her to talk first. “I don’t know how we can do this, Maggie.” both of their heart squeeze at the word. “I want kids and you don’t...” she shrugs “It’s always going to be there, I can’t go another round of arguing Maggie, I can’t...”

Maggie kept rubbing Alex’s back gently and she kissed her cheek. “You know, things aren’t always black and white, in fact, most often they’re not.” another kiss to her cheek, showing as much affection as she could. “I don’t want a child under my care, Alex. But that’s not to say I don’t like children in general, hell, I’m apparently an aunt for a Half-Kryptonian!” she jokes, making Alex laugh wetly for a short moment. “No one around you is going to be a stranger to any kid you have, James and Winn ? You think they won’t spoil the little bundle, take them out to see nerd stuff? Kara is going to be feeding them donuts and chocolate when you’re not looking. J’onn is going to be a great grandfather, Eliza will probably spoil them rotten and don’t get me started on how Len and Sam are going to get.”

Listening to Maggie only made Alex cry harder, she didn’t understand why the woman would say these things. She bury her face against Maggie’s shoulders and keeps listening, wiping at her eyes. If it was going to be how Maggie broke up with her, then she might as well commit these words to memory.

“I... I can figure in there, Alex.” she kiss her cheek. “I’d love to be there for it too! Just not as a mom? The crazy aunt with the bonsai and the random wisdom about life sounds better to me.” She squeezes Alex in her arms, letting her cry. “I would have said guns,, but we both know you have that covered.” another laugh through the tears. “Thing is Alex, I don’t want to lose you, I want you to be my lover, my girlfriend. Maybe my wife one day” a soft kiss to her head. “We don’t have to be a nuclear family. We can make it in our own way. Our chosen, little weird way.”

It takes a moment for Alex to talk again, calming herself down from her emotional rush, she remains leaning against Maggie and she looks to the ceiling, shaking her head. “This sound like a plan a hippy would make.” she teases with a loud sniffle, choking on a laugh afterward.

“Yeah not sure I’d do the hippy aunt look too well.” she kiss Alex’s cheek. “Do you want to give this a real try? An Alex Danvers-level of trying?”

Alex nods, pointing her fingers to Maggie in a acquiescing fashion, her voice refusing to work, her throat constricted with emotions, even the little jokes Maggie makes aren’t enough anymore to get through the thick emotional rush she’s experiencing. Alex feels like this is not enough and presses a kiss against Maggie’s lips, leaving a bit of snot over her face. “Ew”

“Ew, disgusting.” Maggie spent a moment scrubbing her nose and making a wrinkly, disgusted, joking face to Alex, repeating ‘ew’ all over. “Ew.” then there is a pause, relief in Maggie’s eyes and breathing. “I’d rather if we cancel the wedding for now. Wait until the kid’s old enough to understand what’s happening?” She suggest with a heavy heart.

Alex nods once, both of them collapsing in tears in each others arms, holding each other closer, holding on to each other. They fall back into a peaceful slumber, tangled bodies and deep, meaningful dreams inhabiting their thoughts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will feature: J'onn talking to Maggie and then Maggie and Alex discussing things in a different fashion.


End file.
